Hold Me
by charactersthatholdmyheart
Summary: One-shot. Rizzles sex. Jane is having a hard week and Maura knows how to comfort her best.


**A/N: Inspired somewhat by Adele's "I Miss You". Recommend listening to that song while you're reading this (or just whenever because it's amazing).**

* * *

It's been a hard fucking day and Jane knows that tonight's sleep will be rough and full of faces she'd do anything to never see again.

The numerous murder victims of the serial killer they can't catch are the newest additions to her nightmares. She could swear she felt their eye on her as she tried to get to sleep all this week to no avail. Tonight Maura had insisted she come over her house to eat some dinner and watch a movie.

Maura knows. Of course she knows. The signs are all there. The circles have darkened under Jane's eyes. She slumps at her desk as she pours over work and she's chugging down more coffee than usual. She is irritable and short-tempered with everyone. Last night, Maura had said goodnight to her with a kiss and Jane had clung onto her much longer than usual.

Maura definitely knows. And Jane knows she's trying to make her feel better.

Working herself to the bone and trying to sleep on her own at night hasn't been working for Jane, so maybe spending time with her girlfriend will.

But Jane can hardly concentrate on the movie they rented and she can barely get through a plate of the pasta dish Maura makes for them, although it has a lot of extra cheese just the way she likes it. She tries to focus on the comforting feeling of holding hands with Maura, instead of the facts and clues from the case that are constantly buzzing around her head.

Suddenly, the TV flicks off.

She blinks.

"Jane," Maura is kneeling in front of her, concerned etched on her face. "Let's go upstairs, love."

It's the way Maura rubs a thumb across the back of her hand that makes Jane get up without protest.

* * *

Jane quickly brushes her teeth, then flops on the bed, waiting for Maura to finish up her bedtime routine. She glances at the clock. 8:04pm. So early. But she really needs sleep, and if she has any hope of getting it, it's in Maura's bed.

She sighs, looks up at the ceiling. And then she hears it.

The way Maura calls her name. She could never begin to explain the sound, but it makes her go warm and tingly all over.

Sure enough, Maura is strutting over to the bed in just her bra and laced underwear. Jane can't help but drink in the sight—the way Maura's breasts start to spill out as she leans forward and crawls on the bed towards Jane, her hair falling down in soft, beautiful curls, her hazel eyes focused on Jane and only Jane.

Jane melts into Maura's touch, as she lifts Jane's shirt off her head, roams her fingers up Jane's stomach and to her breasts. Maura expertly unclips Jane's bra then her own, and Jane is immediately wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her so that they are flush against each other. She smiles at the way Maura laughs in delight, then kisses her way down Jane's neck.

Oh, this is her weakness. Jane tilts her head further back, exposing her neck completely to Maura.

"Mine," Maura whispers, then goes back to making the marks of her love, forming a trail down Jane's neck.

"Yours," Jane breathes, as Maura kisses her way to Jane's breasts, takes Jane's left nipple in her mouth delicately.

With her left hand, Maura trails her fingers down Jane's stomach to her shorts that she easily pulls off. Then her left knee is putting pressure between Jane's thighs and she moans a little. Spurred by Jane's moan, Maura covers Jane's mouth with her own, and all Jane can think about is the way Maura kisses her. Like it's the beginning and the end of everything.

Maura bites Jane's lip and she groans as she feels Maura slip one finger, then another, inside her. Maura kisses her way back down Jane's chest, lingering on Jane's stomach. She rests her chin there and looks up at Jane with a sly smile, knowing she has her.

Of course she does. Maura has her completely. She had Jane even before their first kiss two years ago during a thunderstorm.

Jane isn't thinking now, she's just feeling the way that Maura's fingers move expertly, the sensations they create. She moves in time with Maura's fingers, focusing on the rhythm. Her eyes are shut, but she's not seeing anything dark or scary or horrible, she's only feeling Maura.

"Oh, God, Maura," Jane cries out as Maura's fingers tease her.

She is so close.

"Please, Maur," Jane gasps and she feels a kiss on her thighs.

And then Maura is all around her and Jane is warm from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, and she is shaking and moaning, and Maura is capturing her moans with her mouth, breathing life back into her.

Jane collapses back against the bed, turns her head to the left, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow, Maur."

That's all she can get out.

Maura presses more kisses on her breasts, then leans over her smiling. "Yeah?"

She reaches her hand up to cup the side of Jane's face, strokes her thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah," Jane says, her breath slowing down now. "Come here."

Maura happily lies down on top of Jane, and Jane's arms wrap around Maura, holding her close, keeping her close. She presses a kiss to Maura's head. She can feel herself starting to doze, but blinks her eyes open, trying to fight it. She wants to stay here with Maura.

But Maura's warm breath on her chest, the way Maura's heart beat vibrates through Jane, it's all so soothing and Jane is asleep in seconds.

* * *

Jane wakes up from darkness into more darkness. Her heart is beating, hands shaking, throat dry, as she gasps a little, trying to reorient herself.

But it's all so dark. She's missing the warm glow of earlier in the night. There is an emptiness filling her up. She reaches out for Maura, grasping, without even thinking about it. She starts to panic when her fingers find nothing but sheets, and then she feels the silk of Maura's pajamas.

Her breath comes a little easier, but she still can hear her stupid heart bouncing around her chest and she's cold and scared.

 _Maura's here, look, Maura's here. Don't wake her, you don't need to. She's right here next to you._

But Jane can't stop herself from curling her body against Maura's. She moves slowly, encircling her arms around Maura's waist, resting her head against Maura's back, trying to steady her breathing.

 _She's right here, Jane, see?_

"Maura," Jane whispers in relief.

But she still misses her. How is it possible to miss her?

She places her chin on Maura's shoulder, then moves to give her a light kiss on the cheek. She is so careful, so cautious, but she can feel Maura begin to stir in her arms.

"Jane?" Maura whispers, grabbing onto Jane's arm that is wrapped around her waist. "What is it?"

 _What is it._

Jane doesn't know what it is. It's everything from the last week creeping up on her, the lifeless victims, the heartbroken families. It's Hoyt still fucking playing with her head, roaming through her dreams. It's the fear that she's not good enough—as a detective, as a girlfriend, as _anything_.

A sob escapes before she can stop it.

Maura immediately turns around in her arms, meeting Jane's eyes, running her hands over Jane's arm, her cheek. She looks confused, scared, worried.

And another sob rises up and out of Jane's throat. She can't fucking see through the tears and everything is too much.

"Jane, my love." Maura sounds at a loss.

And then Jane isn't alone, exposed, cold, lost anymore. Maura's arms are around her, her legs tangled with her own.

Maura's holding Jane's head to her chest and Jane breathes her in, grasps onto Maura, clutching at Maura's shirt like she is holding on for dear life. The tears stop coming, the warmth appears in it's place.

"Shh, sweet girl, it's okay. It's okay."

Jane tries to hold onto the feel of Maura, drown herself in it.

"Maur," she mumbles into Maura's chest.

"I'm here. You're safe. I love you, sweet girl."

And she is. Jane is safe from the dark, safe in Maura's love.

* * *

 **Really hoped you enjoyed. I would love to know what you thought! Thank you x**


End file.
